1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ignition system for a gasoline engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in ignition systems of the type in which the interrupting signal from the contact breaker of the distributor is amplified by a transistor, means are provided for minimizing the amount of current applied to the contact breaker so as to enhance the durability (increase the wear-life) of the contact breaker contacts. This however, gives rise to the possibility of causing fouling or poor conductivity of the contact points due to the points being stained by lubricating oil used on the sliding parts in the distributor or other factors. As a countermeasure to avoid this, attempts have been made to use a lubricating oil which is less liable to inhibit conduction; an alternative measure has been to increase the voltage or current applied to the contact points to a certain elevated level. But increased current invites a reduction in the durability of the contact points.